No Son Unicos
by Thexlaw
Summary: Creyo que al recibir el One For All se convertiria en el proximo simbolo de la paz, pero la realidad es diferente y se lo demostrara con sangre. Ellos se acercan y traen amenazas mucho mas grande de la que los heroes pueden manejar, no solo para los heroes, tambien para los villanos. Aunque no estara solo. Aliados inesperados, como enemigos poderosos estaran en su camino.


**CAPITULO 1 **

**¿Quiénes son ellos?**

En un mundo donde el más 80% de la población tiene habilidades especiales o Quirks, como se les llama hoy en día, en donde lo "sobrenatural" se considera lo "natural" las personas no nacen iguales, aunque deberían serlo. Todos somos seres vivos que nacen de la misma especie en el mismo planeta, en el mismo universo.

Entonces, ¿qué hizo a algunas personas mejores que otras? Quirk, súper poderes con los que nació más del 80% de la población. Solía ser dinero o ética lo más valioso, pero esa era la naturaleza humana. Las personas siempre encontrarán formas de ser mejores que otros solo para despreciar a los demás.

Desafortunadamente para Izuku Midoriya, él era uno de los "otros" de la sociedad. Un chico peculiar que todos despreciaban, como si tuviera algún tipo de discapacidad solo por ser un humano normal. Pero aun así, no quería nada más que ser un héroe, tal vez no el mayor héroe de todos, pero un héroe que puede hace sonreír y salvar a la gente. Como All Might quien siempre fue su ídolo, la sonrisa y la actitud de ese hombre siempre fueron una luz en su mundo sombrío. Eso era lo que quería ser, esa luz en el mundo de otra persona, Izuku sintió que se lo debía a alguien por ahí para ser su luz, tal como All Might era suya.

Hasta que dicho héroe le dijo que renunciara a sus sueños. Hasta que vio a All Might por lo que realmente es. Una cosa era ser criticado por Kacchan y decirle todos los días que él era un don nadie sin Quirk que nunca podría ser un héroe. Por mucho que eso redujera su autoestima y confianza, aún podía continuar con eso. Pero escucharlo del mismo del héroe número uno. Eso aplasto su alma.

-"(¿No puedo ser un héroe eh? Tu ganas mundo me rindo)"-Pensó Izuku mientras suspiraba finalmente rindiéndose. Mientras caminaba divagando en sus pensamientos llego donde estaba la conmoción que ocurría en las calles sin darse cuenta. En lo que reflexionaba miro todas sus notas, fórmulas científicas, diagramas y bocetos para dispositivos ya no tenían sentido para él ahora. Ya no le importaba.

Pero al levantar la vista sus pensamientos se detuvieron, ya que vio algo que nunca espero ver.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

EN EL LUGAR

Katsuki Bakugo estaba asustado ya que el villano de lodo no lo soltaba a pesar de explotarlo con todo el poder de su Quirk tenía. El villano de lodo lo estaba asfixiando de poco a poco, a pesar de los esfuerzos de los héroes que trataban de ayudar ninguno según ellos tenía el Quirk "adecuado" para ayudarlo así que decidieron esperar a alguien con un Quirk más adecuado para salvarlo.

Mientras ese caos se desataba All Might observaba impotente la escena desarrollarse frente a él en su estado debilitado maldiciendo su incompetencia por escapársele ese villano.

A pocos estaba el chico que había salvado antes con un rostro lleno culpa y desesperación al borde del colapso

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

PRIMERA PERSONA - PUNTO DE VISTA DE IZUKU

¿Cómo? ¿Por qué ese villano está aquí? No se suponía que All Might lo había atrapado antes y está atacando a Kacchan. Esto es mi culpa por hacer algo imprudente o quizás era algo más. No puedo mirar pero mi vista no se aparta de esto y la culpa está empezando a invadirme. Pero los héroes tienen que salvarlo ¿verdad? Pueden hacerlo pero no lo hacen, ¿Qué esperan ayúdenlo por favor? All Might está ahí él puede salvarlo aho….. no puede ser esta en su límite, recuerdo que me dijo de su herida y su límite de tiempo, eso significa que ya no hay tiempo.

Mis esperanzas se pierden, mis ojos se cruzan con los de Kacchan y puedo ver la desesperación en ellos, quiere ayuda. Y antes de darme cuenta ya estaba corriendo hacia él, creo que escuche a los héroes gritarme algo, pero lo ignore, y ya sea por el calor del momento o que me lanzara de frente si una estrategia, el villano del lodo me vio acercarme y se alisto para atacarme así que pensé, pensé tan rápido como pude y lo único que se me ocurrió fue arrojarle mi mochila a la única parte solida de su fangoso cuerpo, sus ojo y funciono. Ahora en ese instante sujete las manos de Kacchan y tire con toda la fuerza que tenía y salió apenas, solo para gritar que porque lo había hecho y que le estorbaba a los héroes.

Tratando de disminuir mi propio miedo le dije -"Parecías alguien pidiendo ayuda"- con la sonrisa que me saliera en se momento de pánico. Kacchan iba a gritar de nuevo pero el villano de lodo ataco una vez más con toda intención de destruirme.

Y así hubiera sido si no aparecía una pared de hielo grande que me protegió del golpe, pero lo que ocurrió después me dejo en absoluto shock. El villano empezó a brillar hasta que desapareció.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

TERCERA PERSONA

Todos sin excepción en absoluto shock por lo que acababa de ocurrir. Nadie se movió o dijo algo en lo que parecían horas cuando solo pasaron unos segundos, el villano solo desapareció sin dejar rastro, en esos tensos segundos All Might había aparecido para salvar a izuku que "intentaba" salvar a Kacchan, pero esto no lo esperaba nadie y tampoco había una explicación así que iba a apagar el incendio que se propagaba pero tampoco fue necesario ya que el incendio se había extinguido, pero debido al shock de antes nadie se dio cuenta hasta que por fin, la realidad saco a todos del trance que estaban, el villano del lodo estaba "desaparecido".

Al principio pensaron que era ese chico de pelo verde pero se descartó ya que no encajaba con el Quirk de antes que era hielo así que fue alguien más, entonces surgió la pregunta del millón ¿quién fue entonces?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

CERCA DEL LUGAR – UBICACIÓN DESCONOCIDA

-"¿Segura que fue una buena idea?"- pregunto una pequeña figura oculta en las sombras de un callejón observando todo.

-"por supuesto después de todo así empieza todo no, solo cambiamos las cosas un poco"- respondió con diversión una figura femenina alta recostada en el muro igualmente observando todo con una sonrisa -"Y quien sabe quizá así las cosas sean más interesantes no crees Ruler"- dijo mirando a la infante

-"Eso creo Rider"- Contesto con dudas la identificada como Ruler -"Pero sabes que él no será feliz cuando se entere ¿verdad? "- Continuo la pequeña haciendo que la identificada como Rider le sonriera de forma depredadora.

-"Por eso tú vas a defenderme ¿noooo?"- Pregunto Rider con una voz tan cariñosa que hizo q Ruler temblara.

-"Cl.. o..one-chan"- contesto Ruler temblando y tartamudeando mientras forzaba una sonrisa

-"Bien con eso dicho es mejor irnos"- Dijo Rider mientras se disponía a irse volteo una vez más para ver a All Might -"Tu tiempo termina All Might y no será solo tu vida"- fue lo último que dijo antes de desaparecer junto con Ruler en las sombras u la multitud

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sin saber por qué All Might sintió escalofríos en su columna vertebral -"¿Qué fue eso?"- Se preguntó All Might que era arrinconado por los reporteros.


End file.
